Henbane Addicts And Pines On Ice Minus The Ice
by The GeppeBerry
Summary: Oh, Geez! Gabby's addicted again! Watch as Xena struggles to rehabilitate her! Just a mention of fem slash. But they don't do anything so all those who are doing the sign of the cross and sayin"Sick and Wrong!" over and over! BREATHE!


Henbane Addicts and Pines On Ice (Minus The Ice)  
  
By The GeppeBerry Disclaimer: We do not own the charactars of Xena, Ares, Gabrielle, or Joxer. Also, we do not own the characters of Frodo from Lord of The Rings, or Frollo from the Huntchback of Notre Dame. So please don't sue!  
  
Dedication: We would like to thank our good friend, Mr. Marquis De Sade. God Bless. Also we want to thank Mr. Reedman and Coach Kio-kio from Archbishop Blank High.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Xena came up from behind Gabrielle.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Gabby jumped, screamed, and slapped all at once.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? GET THE HELL AWAY!!! GAHHH--O, I'm sorry Xena...."  
  
"On henbane again, are we?" Xena said with narrowed eyes and a smile.  
  
"Heh heh heh," Gabby's eye twitched "Don't have a CLUE what your talking about!"  
  
"I'm sure you don't......" Xena took Gabrielle by the arm. "Up."  
  
"Up where?" Gabby looked confused and looked at the ground repeatedly  
  
Xena rolled her eyes. "I meant up on the horse!"  
  
Gabby's eyes widened, "You mean that's not a mutated horse on henbane?!"  
  
Xena slapped her forehead. Now it was obvious. Gabs was high. Now she had one of two choices. A. Be nice take her to a rehabilitation center....or.........B. TAKE FULL ADVANTAGE OF HER!  
  
Gabby stared stupidly at Xena's chest, "Who stuffed bubbles in your breastplate?" Xena yipped as Gabby attempted to pop Xena's 'bubbles'.  
  
'A.' Xena thought, 'There's no getting anything out of her....'  
  
Xena sighed and helped Gabby onto the horse. "Come on, we're going to Athens."  
  
While on the trip to Athens, Gappy tripped and saw the most amazing things! Who knew Xena had a twin?!And a half naked go-go dancing one at that!  
  
Gabby said "Wow, Xena-twin, you sure can shake that thang!"  
  
And also on the trip Xena saw Gabs do some pretty interesting things as well. Gabby had fallen in love with a tree, she aptly named Xena.......woo......that was interesting. Gabby licked Xena's face. She wondered why Xena's face was so hard and...'bark-ish'. She thrust her hips up against Xena and laughed.  
  
The real Xena laughed too, and they had a great big thrusting laugh session.  
  
Xena just shook her head as she watched this scene play out......hey it was weird, but who was she to stop it?!  
  
Xena decided to take out a magazine while waiting for Gabrielle to finish up.  
  
Gabby nearly let a moan escape as Xena's rather rough mouth enclosed on her neck....Wait a minute, if Xena was over there reading "Warrior Princess Weekly" then who molesting her neck?  
  
All of a sudden, from 'Huntchback of Notre Dame' came Frollo. "I condemn these evil acts! For I am Lord Frodo!"  
  
Then, a small hobbit ran in screaming "COPYWRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!"  
  
Gabby turned and glared at the vile pine tree which had been fondoling her  
  
Kicking aside the hobbit....Gabby walked, or rather stumbled, over to Xena.  
  
"Yes?" Xena asked nonchalontly.  
  
"Ya know Xena, you dunno shit about fuck! Now lets have lesbian sex...NOW!" Gabby demanded  
  
Xena stood up. As she spoke she pointed at her eye. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
Gabby looked confused. "Xena? Are you stoned?"  
  
"No, Gabrielle, I'm playing along with your mentality! I'm trying to help you!"  
  
"Ohh!" Gabby replied with a sleazy smile on her pretty face, "I know how you can...help me," she giggled.  
  
And so Xena picked up Gabby kicking and screaming and tied her like Granny Clampet to the horse, and set off again for Athens.  
  
"Xeeeeeeena! Let me off! I MUST SEEK REVENGE FROM THAT MOLESTING PINE TREEEEEE!!!"  
  
Xena glared. "You were the one molesting it! You should apoligize!"  
  
Ares suddenly appeared in a blue burst of light!  
  
"Xena!" he bellowed. "Give me a child!"  
  
Gabby went into an angry frenzy. Gabby shoved Ares into a coke can and threw him into the sea.  
  
Joxer came walking out of the woods just as the Gabby threw Ares off the cliff.  
  
"Joxer the mighty roams through the country side-- NOOOOOOO! My love!" Joxer dove in after Ares. 


End file.
